1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sodium chloride having a novel crystal form and to an aqueous solution containing sodium chloride of that novel crystal form or able to convert to that novel crystal form.
2. Description of the Related Art
The crystal of sodium chloride has a rock salt structure and, as a crystal form, there are generally known cubes and cubic hexahedrons (tetradecahedrons).